


More than a Dance

by Linna_Ai



Category: Glee
Genre: 3x16, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Season 3, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine quer assistir os Embalos de Sábado à Noite...de novo... um comentário de Kurt os leva a fazer algo mais divertido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa imediatamente depois da última cena do epi, bem, pouco depois, depois q se trocaram e foram pra casa, na vdd. Essa fic nasceu dakela cena linda d More than a Woman q fazem no epi e da que tem no filme e da própria música, pq essa música é perfa e merece many, many fics klaine...essa é só a primeira... (tenho uma soulmate AU em mente tb... será q sai?) e só nasceu pq minha twin incentivou (leia-se mandou eu parar de só dizer q essa musica merece fic e e fosse escrever), então, thanks, again, Mariana Padalecki, por me fazer plotar!!!!

 

-Cadê todo mundo?- Blaine perguntou não tendo visto ninguém durante todo o percurso da entrada da casa até o quarto de Kurt.  
  
-Pai tá trabalhando lá na loja, Carole também está trabalhando e Finn foi para casa da Rachel, como você sabe, para comemorar ter ganhado o terno...- Kurt explicou, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si, guardou sua mochila e foi se sentar-se na cama.- Quer fazer o que?  
  
-Não sei...ver um filme?  
  
-Okay...-Kurt foi até sua estante de DVDs, já de olho no de Moulin Rouge -..qual você quer ver?  
  
-Os Embalos de Sábado à Noite?- Blaine falou um pouco envergonhado.  
  
-De novo? Eu respeito seu gosto, especialmente depois dessa semana, eu percebi que disco nem é tão ruim assim...mas de novo?   
  
-Por favor,Kurt? –o mais alto nem olhou, pois sabia que o outro estava fazendo bico.- Eu gosto das músicas e das danças... e John Travolta ta um gato nesse filme...- Blaine abraçou o outro por trás, enterrando o rosto nas costas de Kurt para esconder o rubor por ter dito a última parte.  
  
-Sério?-Kurt fingiu descrença, fazendo um som com a garganta como se estivesse ponderando a questão. Sentiu o outro acenar que sim com a cabeça ainda enterrada em suas costas e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo devido ao movimento. – Pode provar?  
  
-É só colocar o filme ai você decide...  
  
-Okay então...mas se você ficar olhando demais ou começar a babar eu fecho.  
  
-Kurt, num tem sentido ficar com ciúmes de um personagem de filme...  
  
-Quem falou em ciúmes? Eu não estou com ciúmes!- Kurt negou de imediato, sentindo as bochechas corarem, mas disfarçando indo colocar o DVD no aparelho.  
  
-Aham... adorável.-Blaine sussurrou.  
  
-Você disse alguma coisa?-Kurt estreitou os olhos.  
  
-EU? Não.- Blaine sorriu com todos os dentes, fazendo uma cara inocente. Kurt jogou um travesseiro nele antes de se aproximar para verem o filme.  
  
Ficaram juntinhos enquanto o filme rolava, logo Blaine deixou a cabeça pender e ficar apoiada no ombro do outro. Era tão mais confortável assim. Algumas cenas e mudanças de posição depois -seu pescoço descordava de sua definição de “confortável”-, foi Blaine quem quebrou o silêncio.  
  
-“More than a woman” é definitivamente minha favorita...-Blaine comentou, sorrindo ao ver o casal dançando-a no filme.  
  
-Sim, a letra é linda...  
  
- _“Here in your arms I found my paradise...”_ –Blaine cantou junto, aconchegando-se mais em seu lugar entre os braços e pernas de Kurt e inclinando a cabeça para trás, vendo o outro de cabeça para baixo.  
  
- _“...my only chance for happiness...”_ \- Kurt completou, sorrindo para o outro.  
  
- _“...and if I lose you now, I think I would die...”-_ ambos cantaram juntos, olhos fixos um no outro até Kurt abaixar o rosto, Blaine movendo-se até poderem se beijar, entretanto, ainda num era uma posição confortável, então logo se separaram.  
  
Voltaram a assistir o filme, só que agora com as bochechas rosadas. Kurt quebrou o silêncio quando a música acabou.  
  
-Seria muito legal fazer um número igualzinho a esse...  
  
-Por que não fazemos, então?  
  
-O quê? Eu e você?  
  
-Claro. Ou você queria fazer com outra pessoa?  
  
-O que? Claro que não... o que eu quis dizer é que num daria certo porque somos dois homens...  
  
-Okay, para tudo.- Blaine pegou o controle e pausou o filme, virando-se e sentando-se de frente para o outro.- Eu ouvi isso mesmo? Kurt Hummel disse que dois homens não conseguem fazer uma apresentação porque são dois homens? Quem é você e o que você fez com o meu Kurt?  
Kurt riu, revirando os olhos.  
  
-Num é bem assim, só seria mais difícil, não sei se teria a mesma... leveza...? num sei explicar... tipo, seria mais difícil fazer a parte que tem que levantar ela e rodar, mesmo que seja pra levantar só um pouco...  
  
-Detalhes...se os pesos estiverem certos e um for forte o bastante dá pra conseguir... ou pode-se mudar um pouquinho...- quando viu que Kurt ia argumentar de novo, foi mais rápido. -Por que não tentamos?- voltou a sua ideia inicial.  
  
-Tentar o que?  
  
-Fazer a dança. Igual ao filme...ou quase.  
  
-Você ta brincando, ne?  
  
-Kurt, eu não brinco com coisas como números de danças!- Blaine tinha uma expressão falsamente ofendida, mas um sorriso ameaçava aparecer a qualquer minuto. Kurt estreitou os olhos.  
  
-Igualzinho ao filme?  
  
-Isso mesmo.  
  
-Até o beijo?- Kurt tentou fazer uma expressão inocente.  
  
-Especialmente o beijo...-Blaine falou num tom mais baixo, olhar recaindo nos lábios rosados do outro, quando percebeu, estava se aproximando.  
  
-Me convenceu.- Kurt esperou até os rostos estarem bem próximos para falar e então se afastou, erguendo-se da cama. -Vamos lá, mostre como planeja fazer isso.  
  
-Bem, temos as alturas praticamente certas...  
  
-Então eu vou fazer a parte do Tony?- Kurt perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
  
-Sim, não se preocupe, não precisa me erguer, vamos pular essa parte.  
  
-Okay...  
  
Voltaram à cena e começaram a dividi-la em passos, treinando e se divertindo no processo quando um errava ou pisava no pé do outro. Até começarem a levar mais a sério e, sem nem perceberem, começarem a se esforçar e acertar os passos. Blaine era o melhor dançarino, então ele pegou mais rápido, mas adorava ficar repetindo com o outro. Especialmente quando tinha de ficar bem perto.  
  
-Você ta me distraindo, Blaine.  
  
-Eu não to dizendo nada, aliás, só to acompanhando você.  
  
-Seus olhos castanhos estão me fazendo perder o foco...  
  
-Bem, eu posso tentar dançar de olhos fechados...  
  
Kurt riu um pouco, quase derrubando o outro ao rodá-lo, mas se recuperou, apoiando as costas do outro com uma mão em sua cintura e se inclinando, levando Blaine junto, observou o rosto do outro até ele parar de rir.  
  
-Num ia adiantar...- viu Blaine franzir o cenho e esclareceu -...você fechar os olhos, não ia adiantar. Ainda tem o resto do seu rosto, sua boca seu nariz...as bochechas...o queixo...o cabelo...-nessa hora tocou os lábios do outro com o seus e ficaram se beijando. Nem parou quando teve de erguê-lo, pois seu braço ficou cansado. Quando precisaram se separar para respirar, Kurt agora com uma mão nos cabelos cacheados e a outra ainda na cintura, ele disse- ...Acho que conseguimos aprender...quer colocar os ternos para fazermos a apresentação oficial?  
  
-Você gostou mesmo desses ternos, ne?  
  
-Não é minha culpa se ficou bem em você... e em mim...  
  
Blaine riu, estalando um beijo nos lábios do outro antes de ir pegar o seu na mochila, Kurt fez o mesmo, oferecendo o banheiro para o outro se trocar, enquanto ele o faria no quarto.  
  
Quando estava pronto virou-se e viu Blaine saindo do banheiro, engoliu em seco, sentindo as bochechas corarem. Aquele terno ficava muuuuuito bem nele... Limpou a garganta, vendo que o outro também o olhava e ofereceu a mão para dançarem. Cantaram juntos, focando mais nos passos. Kurt sabia que estava completamente vermelho na parte em que teve de colocar a mão pouco abaixo do quadril do outro, tocando-lhe a coxa, mesmo sendo por um segundo. E estava quente... apesar da dança não ser muito rápida.   
  
Na hora que precisaria erguer Blaine pelo tronco e pela perna, pulou essa parte, mas conseguia fazer a próxima em que teria de erguê-lo só um pouco, os braços dele em seu pescoço e os seus envolta da cintura para se beijarem, rodando em seguida umas duas vezes.  
  
Continuaram assim por um bom tempo, esquecendo-se do fim da música e de tudo mais que não fossem os dois.  
  
 **The end.**


End file.
